1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookbinding apparatus that inserts ring parts of a comb-shaped ring into binding holes of a sheet bundle and files and binds the sheet bundle.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a sheet bundle is adapted to be bound by perforating quadrangular holes in the sheet bundle and inserting ring parts of a comb-shaped ring into the quadrangular holes. When the sheet bundle is bound using the comb-shaped ring, business and office machine that perforates the quadrangular holes suitable for a cross-sectional shape of the ring parts in the sheet bundle and opens the plurality of ring parts at one time is required.
A perforating business and office machine is applied so as to have a function of opening ring parts, and thus is made small, and furthermore can be used for perforation of an ordinary binder in addition to a comb-shaped ring. A jig integrated with a perforating punch is known (Patent Document 1.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-39497